


Der Koffer

by mistyWanderlust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyWanderlust/pseuds/mistyWanderlust
Summary: Professor R. J. Lupin stand auf seinem Koffer, schon lange bevor er ein Professor war. Seit seine Freunde ihm den Koffer zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt haben.





	Der Koffer

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich schreibe lese und schreibe ich fanfics nur in Englisch, aber diese hat sich hartnäckig geweigert, sich auf Englisch schreiben zu lassen. Deshalb also auf Deutsch. Eine Englische Übersetzung wird es noch geben, aber nicht heute. Da der Aufhänger der Geschichte ein Geburtstagsgeschenk ist, wird zumindest die Originalversion dieser fanfic an Remus Geburtstag gepostet.

Auf den ersten Blick, war der Koffer ein Geschenk unter vielen. Etwas Praktisches. Etwas, das Remus dringend benötigte. Etwas, was anderen Kindern einfach so gekauft würde, aber teuer und selten genug war, dass Remus es eingepackt in buntes Papier an seinem Geburtstag bekam. Etwa wie das neue Set Umhänge, das in dem vorherigen Geschenk gewesen war, die er unbedingt benötigte, weil er in den letzten Monaten ein ganzes Stück gewachsen war mit dem Ergebnis, dass seine anderen Umhänge alle zu kurz waren.

Ein neuer Koffer stand ebenfalls auf der Liste der Sachen, die er dringend brauchte. Der, den er als Elfjähriger bekommen hatte, hatte einst seinem Vater gehört und diesen erst sieben Jahre lang nach Hogwarts und danach auf Forschungsreisen um die ganze Welt begleitet. Inzwischen war er alt und wurde von jeder Menge Zauberband zusammengehalten. Aber Remus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, für die letzten anderthalb Jahre einen Neuen zu bekommen.

Umso mehr staunte er, als er nach den Umhängen einen neuen Koffer auspackte. Er war schlicht und braun und deutlich kleiner als sein alter Schrankkoffer, kaum groß genug um seinen – verglichen mit seinen Freunden wenigen – Besitztümern Platz zu bieten. Außer, er war verzaubert. An sich wäre das nichts Besonderes, immerhin war er ein Zauberer, aber nicht jedes Material war dazu geeignet, einen dauerhaften Erweiterungszauber zu halten. Taschen und Koffer aus solchen, die es konnten, waren teuer. Viel zu teuer für seine Familie. Vor allem, wenn es ein einfacher, großer und schwerer Schrankkoffer auch tat.

Bewundernd sah er sich den Koffer genauer an. Ja, er war schlicht und schnörkellos, aber, wie ihm jetzt auffiel, sauber und hochwertig verarbeitet. Er drehte ihn, und da sah er es. Dort, in einer Ecke des Koffers, stand ein Name in Buchstaben aus Messing. _Professor R. J. Lupin_. Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte er ihn an.

„Gefällt er dir nicht?“

Remus brauchte einem Moment um zu registrieren, dass die Laute Worte waren, Worte, die zu einer Frage geformt waren die an ihn gerichtet war. Dann sah er auf. Im gegenüber auf dem Bett saßen seine drei besten Freunde nebeneinander und schauten ihm beim Auspacken seiner Geschenke zu. Die Frage gestellt hatte Sirius, aber alle drei sahen ihn abwartend an. Aber Sirius Blick enthielt noch etwas Weiteres. Er schien nervös zu sein. Remus zählte eins und eins zusammen.

„Er ist von dir, oder?“

Sein Freund nickte. „Ich weiß, ein Koffer ist schrecklich unkreativ. Aber, als ich ihn gesehen hab konnte ich einfach nicht _nicht_ an dich denken. Als Ausgleich ist er mit jeder Menge Schokolade gefüllt, was natürlich auch schrecklich unkreativ ist. Wenn er dir nicht gefällt, kann ich dir auch etwas anderes besorgen.“

Zu behaupten die Nervosität, die aus Sirius Aussage und aus seiner Stimme sprach, wäre untypisch für ihn, wäre vermutlich die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Aber Remus kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu erkennen, dass es eine aufrichtige Nervosität war, die Befürchtung, einen seiner Freunde, seiner _Brüder_ ein Geschenk gemacht zu haben, dass diesem nicht gefiel. Eine Befürchtung, die unbegründet war.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nützlich und ein gutes Geschenk sind keine Gegensätze, also hör auf dir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Aber du hättest nicht so viel Geld für mich ausgeben müssen.“

Dass sein Einwand auf taube Ohren stieß wusste Remus, aber trotzdem konnte und wollte er nicht akzeptieren, dass seine Freunde ihm teure Geschenke machten. Nicht zuletzt, weil er sich dann nur noch schäbiger fühlte, dass er ihnen keine gleichwertigen Geschenke geben könnte.

Remus schaute zurück zu dem Koffer, zurück zu der Aufschrift, die etwas tief in ihm berührte. Eine begrabene Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben. Ein Leben, dass er nie haben würde.

Auf einmal wurde Remus von der Wucht von drei Körpern die sich auf ihn warfen, umgeschmissen.

„Remus in einer seiner Launen schreit nach einem Haufen“, verkündete James mit Singsangstimme irgendwo in dem Haufen über ihm.

Unwillkürlich musste Remus Lachen. Das war so typisch für seine total chaotischen, leicht verrückten Freunde.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die drei ihn wieder frei gaben. Nachdem sie es getan hatten, machte keiner von ihnen Anstalten, zurück zu Peters Bett zu gehen, sondern blieben in verschiedenen Zuständen zwischen liegen und sitzen auf seinem Bett.

„Magst du uns sagen, woran es lag?“ Es war James, der schließlich die obligatorische Frage stellte, einen Arm locker um Remus Schulter gelegt.

„Nichts.“ Sagte Remus mit belegter Stimme. Dann, weil nicht einmal ein Wildfremder sich davon würde täuschen lassen, und weil keiner seiner Freunde mit dem Konzept, etwas auf sich beruhen zu lassen, etwas anfangen könnte, deutete er in Richtung des Koffers, der beim Haufen auf den Boden gefallen war. „Warum hast du Professor drauf schreiben lassen?“

„Weil es passt.“

„Tut es nicht.“ Selbst in seinen Ohren hörte sich sein Protest schwach an.

„Tut es doch“, warf James ein. „Oder warum sonst ist sind die beiden Zweitklässler letzte Woche zu dir gekommen als sie Hilfe bei ihren Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben brauchten, obwohl Sirius und ich beide besser in dem Fach sind?“

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Weil ihr beiden den Ruf habt, alles und jeden zu verarschen, wenn euch danach ist und das keine gute Voraussetzung ist, wenn man die Hilfe wirklich braucht. Außerdem bin ich ihr zugewiesener Vertrauensschüler. Es ist meine Aufgabe ihnen bei Problemen zu helfen.“

Sirius machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Na und? Das gleiche gilt für Evans und trotzdem kommen eure Zwerge immer zu dir.“

„Außer wenn‘s um Zaubertränke geht“, warf James ein.

 Sirius ignorierte ihn. „Und ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass einer von uns jemals zu Jones oder Prewett gegangen ist. Nicht wenn es um Hausaufgaben ging jedenfalls.“

Die Jungs grinsten. Fabian Prewett war vielleicht keine große Hilfe bei Hausaufgaben, aber sie hatten von ihm jede Menge darüber gelernt, wie man am besten Streiche spielt ohne dabei erwischt zu werden.

„Aber“, wollte Remus entgegnen, doch James war schneller.

„Und“, warf er ein, „es sind nicht nur die Zweitklässler, die zu dir kommen. Dich haben so viele Fünftklässler um Hilfe bei Verteidigung gefragt, sie könnten Auffrischung in Verteidigung mit Remus Lupin zu einem richtigen Fach erklären.“

„Sie hatten fünf verschiedene Lehrer und die Mehrheit davon taugte nichts. Kein Wunder, dass sie versuchen alle Hilfe zu bekommen die sie kriegen können, mit den bevorstehenden ZAGs und Voldemort und dem Bürgerkrieg und allem. Und bei uns sind die ZAGs noch frisch. Es ist einfach naheliegend jemand an unserem Jahr zu fragen. Fenwick beschwert sich dauernd, dass der halbe Hufflepuff-Jahrgang...“

An der Stelle brach Remus ab und musterte seine Freunde, oder vielmehr deren breites Grinsen, eingehend. „Was?“, fragte er schließlich, eine Augenbraue gehoben.

„Du beschwerst dich nicht“, verkündete Sirius breit grinsend. „Geb es zu, du freust dich, dass sie zu dir kommen und magst es zu unterrichten.“

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wenn schon.“

„Das ist es, oder? Das Problem. Du würdest gern Lehrer werden, aber du kannst nicht.“ Peters Stimme war schwach, aber Remus saß wie vom Donner gerührt da. Er schluckte, dann nickte er.

„Was soll das heißen? Natürlich kannst du“, beschwerte sich James lautstark.

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, du weigerst dich die Welt zu sehen wie sie ist, aber Wurmschwanz hat recht, ich kann nicht“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme und fand auf einmal seine Schnürsenkel unglaublich interessant. „Ihr alle habt eine Zukunft, aber ich… Niemand wird einen Werwolf einstellen wollen… erst recht nicht als Lehrer. Die Eltern würden ausrasten, ihre Kinder zu dutzenden von der Schule holen, Petitionen ans Ministerium schreiben. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken, nicht wenn alle paar Wochen ein neuer Werwolfangriff vermeldet wird.“

Remus schaute zurück zum Koffer, zurück zu seinem Namen, mit dem Zusatz Professor. Ein Titel, den er nie tragen würde. Natürlich träumte er davon, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen würde, doch er wusste, dass es genau das bleiben würde. Ein Traum. Anders als für Sirius, der gute Chancen hatte seine Träume zu verwirklichen und ein Auror zu werden, oder für James, um den sich die professionellen Quidditchteams schon jetzt, mehr als ein Jahr vor dem Schulabschluss, rissen, oder selbst für Peter, der keine Idee hatte, was er werden wollte, aber dafür jede Woche einen neuen Vorschlag von seiner Mutter bekam, gab es für ihn keinen Platz in der Zauberergemeinschaft Großbritanniens. Auf ihn wartete ein Leben als Ausgestoßener, in Armut und – sobald seine Freunde von der Realität außerhalb des Schlosses eingeholt würden – in Einsamkeit.

Jemand, vermutlich James, schnaubte. „Nonsens. Die Werwolfangriffe häufen sich nicht, weil Werwölfe böse sind, sondern weil Greyback und seine Leute böse sind. Kommt ja auch niemand auf die Idee, dass alle Zauberer böse sind nur weil Voldemort böse ist.“

„Was wir machen ist ganz einfach“, sagte Sirius, der sich zu Remus beugte, einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt, in einer Stimme, die Remus mit verrückten Streichen und waghalsigen Ideen assoziierte. „Wir stoppen Voldemort und beenden den Bürgerkrieg. Dann setzten wir gleiche Rechte für Werwölfe durch und dann darfst du langweilig und ein Lehrer werden. Klingt nach nem Plan Moony, stimmts?“

Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf Remus Gesicht. Nein, er durfte nicht hoffen. Wenn er keine Hoffnung hatte, konnte auch keine Hoffnung zerstört werden. Aber seine Freunde machten es verdammt hart.

„Glaub uns, wenn es jemand schaffen kann, dann wir. Immerhin sind wir die Rumtreiber!“, verkündete James, und schmiss sich abermals auf Remus, wobei er Sirius gleich mit runterriss. Peter warf sich ebenfalls auf sie und schon fand sich Remus zum zweiten Mal an dem Abend in einem Rumtreiberhaufen begraben.

Nein, hoffen wollte er nicht. Aber als ihm am nächsten Tag eine Zweitklässlerin fragte, ob er ihr den Unterschied zwischen Impedimenta und Stupor erklären könne, hatte seine Antwort etwas mehr Elan als sonst. Und als ihn später am selben Tag zwei Fünftklässler auf dem Rückweg vom Abendessen abfingen und fragten, ob und wenn ja wann er Zeit hätte, ihnen bei der Wiederholung für ihre ZAGs in Verteidigung zu helfen, sagte er etwas schneller zu als sonst. Und wenn er grinsten musste, als die beiden ihm mitteilten, dass er sich keine Gedanken um einen Raum machen müsse – sie hatten McGonagall bereits gefragt, ob sie für diesen Zweck ihr Klassenzimmer benutzen dürften – wer würde es ihm verübeln?

Seine Freunde jedenfalls nicht, auch wenn sie den einen oder anderen Witz machten, als er Abends auf seinem Bett sitzend einen Zeitplan ausarbeitete, welches Thema er wann behandeln wollte. Ein Zeitplan, der sich als sehr nützlich herausstellte, da zum abgemachten Zeitpunkt nicht nur die beiden Fünftklässler die ihn angesprochen hatten, im Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer auf ihn warteten, sondern alle Gryffindors des Jahrgangs, sowie mehrere Fünftklässler aus den anderen Häusern. Remus lächelte, teilte die Zeitpläne aus mit dem Hinweis, dass er sich strikt daran halten würde, damit sie eine Entscheidungsgrundlagen hatten, ob sie zu dem jeweiligen Termin kommen brauchten oder nicht. Dann schaffte er mit einem Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab eine freie Fläche in der Mitte des Klassenzimmers und fing an mit der Wiederholung des Entwaffnungszaubers.

Zu behaupten Remus war stolz, als er im Sommer von seinen Schülern – wann er angefangen hatte, von ihnen als seine Schüler zu denken, wusste er selbst nicht – dankbare Briefe bekam und Professor McGonagall im mitteilte, dass seine Schüler im Schnitt sieben Punkte mehr in ihren Verteidigung ZAGs bekommen hatten als die anderen in ihrem Jahrgang. Das Gefühl hielt an, bis zum Brief von Damocles Belby, einem Ravenclaw.

_Ich kann dir nicht genug danken für deine Hilfe. Der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verlangt ein Ohnegleichen für seinen UTZ-Kurs. Sicher bin ich nicht der einzige, der sich darüber aufregt. Kein anderer Lehrer verlangt ein Ohnegleichen für einen UTZ-Kurs. Dabei ist das Fach so wichtig, gerade in diesen Dunklen Zeiten. Ich will helfen, gegen die Dunkelheit zu kämpfen, deshalb brauche ich den UTZ. Ich will dafür sorgen, dass nicht noch mehr Familien von wilden Bestien zerstört werden. Ich will ein Werwolfjäger werden. Und deshalb kann ich dir nicht genug danken für deine Hilfe. Ohne dich hätte ich das O sicher nicht bekommen, und ohne eine Chance auf ein UTZ in Verteidigung wäre mein Traum ein Traum geblieben._

Die restlichen Briefe seiner Schüler las Remus nicht mehr. Dennoch fragten ihn mehrere auch im nächsten Schuljahr um Hilfe in dem Fach, da der neue Lehrer zwar hohe Ansprüche stellte, als Lehrer aber vollkommen ungeeignet war und so wurde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mit Remus Lupin eine inoffizielle Pflichtveranstaltung für den Sechstklässer UTZ-Kurs. Am Ende des Schuljahres als die Rumtreiber wehmütig eine Liste machten mit allem, was sie an Hogwarts vermissen würden, waren seine Schüler einer der ersten Punkte, der Remus einfiel.

Dass er sie nie wieder sehen würde, stellte sich schon bald als Irrtum heraus. Ein neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kam Anfang September nach Hogwarts. Die Eulen seiner Schüler, die sich über die Inkompetenz des Lehrers aufregten – _reines Bücherwissen, dabei tobt ein verdammter Bürgerkrieg_ – kamen Mitte September. Vielleicht hätte er nicht erwähnen sollen, dass er inzwischen Vollzeitwiderstandskämpfer war, sprich arbeitslos, dachte Remus, als er an einem Samstag Ende März im Eberkopf saß und auf seine Schüler wartete.

 Neben ihm saß Sirius, der Remus unter dem Vorwand, UTZ-Schüler in Verteidigung seien ideale Rekruten für den Orden, begleitet hatte. Insgeheim vermutete Remus, dass sein Freund mitgekommen war, um mal wieder etwas Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Oder es lag daran, dass Sirius einige Wochen vorher Damocles Brief gefunden hatte und Remus nicht ohne einen Freund an seiner Seite zu einem Treffen lassen wollte, bei dem auch der junge Ravenclaw sein würde. Remus hatte ihn seit seinem Brief nach den ZAGs so gut es ging ignoriert, dennoch rechnete er damit, dass der Junge bei dem Treffen auftauchen würde.

Es stellte sich raus, dass er damit recht behalten würde und Damocles tatsächlich auftauchte, wenn auch als einer der letzten. Zumindest musste Remus so keinen Smalltalk mit ihm halten. Auch während des Treffens an sich gelang es Remus, sich so wenig wie möglich mit Damocles zu beschäftigen und wenn es sich nicht vermieden ließ, blieben ihre Interaktionen distanziert.

Remus dachte schon, er wäre abermals darum herum gekommen, sich mit dem Jungen und dessen Berufswunsch auseinander zu setzen, als es langsam spät wurde und die Köpfe der Schüler so sehr am Qualmen waren, dass sie beschlossen, das Treffen zu beenden.

„Rein aus Neugierde“, fragte Sirius in die Runde. „Wisst ihr schon, was ihr nach dem Abschluss machen werdet?“

Einige Schüler verdrehten die Augen, einige zuckten mit den Schultern, ein Kopf schlug auf einen Tisch und jemand murmelte „Und ich dachte schon, wenigstens heute würden wir um die Frage herum kommen.“ Remus musste grinsen.

Eine Gryffindor erbarmte sich zu antworten. „Jessica und ich haben Stellen bei Sankt Mungos bekommen und werden dort eine Heilerausbildung machen. Der Krieg kostet zu viele Leben, ich will dabei helfen, dass es nicht noch mehr werden.“

„Das will ich auch“, sagte der Kingsley Shacklebolt, der einzige Slytherin in der Runde. „Ihr-wisst-schon-wer muss gestoppt werden. Deshalb will ich ein Auror werden.“

Sirius sah den Jungen verdattert an. „Was?“, fragte dieser. „Entgegen aller Vorurteile steht Slytherin für Zielstrebigkeit, nicht dafür böse zu sein. Mut, Zielstrebigkeit, Loyalität und Wissbegierde sind neutral. Es kommt darauf an, wie wir es füllen. Hast du damit ein Problem, Black? Wenn ja, bist du genauso engstirnig wie deine Familie, wenn auch mit anderen Vorzeichen.“

Einen Moment fürchtete Remus, dass Sirius den Slytherin anblaffen würde. Wenn es etwas gab, womit man seinen Freund in Rage brachte, dann war es, ihn mit seiner Familie zu vergleichen. Umso mehr überraschte es Remus, als Sirius anfing zu grinsen.

„Dich mag ich. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück. Hoffentlich sind wir dann bald Kollegen.“

Kingsley machte große Augen und fing an Sirius mit Fragen über den Aufnahmetest und die Auror-Ausbildung an sich zu löchern.

Die meisten anderen nutzten die Gelegenheit und machten sich aus dem Staub, bevor Sirius weiter nach Zukunftsplänen fragen konnten. Nur zwei andere blieben, Damocles Belby und Louisa Vance aus Gryffindor.

Damocles räusperte sich. Sobald er Remus Aufmerksamkeit hatte, schien er nervös zu werden, sah auf seine Schuhe und spielte mit seiner Flasche Butterbier. Remus wartete. Schließlich verdrehte Luisa die Augen, griff Damocles Hand, und fing sah den Jungen bedeutungsvoll an. Damocles schluckte. Dann fing er an zu sprechen.

„Louisa und ich werden nach Kanada gehen. Sie haben da ein Projekt am Laufen, eine Art Dorf, in der sie versuchen mehr über Werwölfe zu erfahren und raus zu finden, wie man sie besser in die Gesellschaft integrieren kann. Wir wurden für ein Jahr als freiwillige Helfer genommen, kein Geld, nur Kost und Logis. Mal schauen, ob sie uns danach für länger bleiben lassen und vielleicht fest einstellen. Wir würden uns freuen, dass heißt, wenn du kannst und möchtest, wenn du uns bei Gelegenheit da besuchen würdest.“

Einen Moment sagte Remus nichts, dann ganz langsam: „Ich dachte, du wolltest Werwolfjäger werden. Das Projekt klingt wie das genaue Gegenteil.“

Damocles nickte. Dann sah er auf und Remus ins Gesicht. „Ich war ein Idiot. Hat ne Weile gedauert, bis ich es bemerkt hab. Die Sache ist, ich kann Unmöglich ein Werwolfjäger werden. Nicht, wenn der beste Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste den ich je hatte ein Werwolf ist.“

Er stand auf, sagte „Danke nochmal für alles“ und verließ gemeinsam mit seiner Freundin den Pub.

Das Grinsen auf Remus Gesicht blieb. Vielleicht, vielleicht durfte er doch hoffen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wie die Vertrauensschüler an Hogwarts arbeiten, erfahren wir in den Büchern leider nicht. Da der einzige Gryffindor-Vertrauenschüler (vor Ron und Hermine) von dem wir erfahren Percy ist, halte ich es für naheliegend, dass eine Aufgabe der Fünftklässler-Vertrauensschüler ist, den neuen Erstklässlern als direkter Ansprechpartner zu dienen.
> 
> Auf Pottermore heißt es, dass so ziemlich alle Zaubererkoffer mit einem enlagement-Zauber versehen sind. Wenn das so ist, verstehe ich nicht, warum in den Büchern von schweren Schrankkoffern die Rede ist. Deshalb habe ich mich in dieser Geschichte dafür entschieden, dass die meisten Schüler normale schwere Schrankkoffer haben und nur die reicheren kleinere, leichtere Koffer, die einen Erweiterungszauber über längere Zeit halten können.


End file.
